Starlights
by MysticMoonGuardian
Summary: Six teens, Three lies, Two groups, One Secret! It's only High School after all, What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

CHAPTER 1

Introduction

"Attention all first period gym students please report to the gym for physical exams!" Boomed a voice over the intercom system.

A reluctant group of students made their way to the huge gym moaning and groaning about how stupid physical exams were and how they shouldn't give them in the first place. For most students it was a minor annoyance but for Sakura and her friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten it was a huge problem.

"Man Saki you are in trouble!" Yelled a hyper active blue eyed blonde girl.

"Ino calm down we don't want to create a scene." Said the brunette with two buns on her head.

"TenTen we need to come with up with a plan and fast do you not know how serious this is! Saki could be exposed!" Exclaimed the hyperventilating blonde.

"Seriously pig shut up!" Yelled a pink haired girl with jade eyes.

"But Sakura we need to do something and fast. Hinata please tell me you agree with me?" Whined the blonde

"Y-yes Ino but I'm not sure if t-there's anything were can do about t-this predicament." The raven haired and white eyed girl said softly.

The four teens walked through the doors to an empty locker room,quickly they undressed only to have Sakura redress in two tank tops and two shirts and their school issued sweat shirt next she put on two pairs of shorts and their school issued sweat pants.

"I hope this will suffice for the time being seeing as I don't have anytime to go home and get anything else," said the pink haired girl flatly.

"I hope so too, but there is something I'm still confused about" Said the blonde

"What is it Ino?"

"Why does this school have freakin physical exams the second month of school?"

" I don't know, I just hope I don't have to take any of this off."

"At least its lighter than what you wear normally because I wouldn't want to weigh a million pounds."

On a normal day Sakura would wear about twice the layers to fool people into thinking she was actually bigger than she actually was. Due to a certain secret, Sakura had to dress up in a many layers and pretended to act as the school nerd, and being Sakura's friend mean't keeping her secret because if that got out her whole world would crumble. Because of it they were constantly picked on by their classmates specifically by a red head named Karin. Karin is little miss popular but in the girls opinion she's a self centered b-word who would slum with every guy if she thought she would get something out of it. They finished dressing before any other girls could enter and expose the truth about sakura then they raced out the of the girls locker room and entered the huge gym still unaware that someone had over heard their little conversion. They sat as far from the teacher as they could without bringing attention to themselves. A woman with purple spiky hair that was in her late twenties walk (more liked stomped) in to the gym. The girls instantly recognized the woman as Anko their scary-ass gym teacher.

"Attention maggots!" Yelled Anko all chattering stopped and all the students directed their attention on their teacher. " All right maggots this is how this is going to work you will remove all sweats and unnecessary clothing and report to guy sensei. Trust me you'll thank me later. So all students except for Karin, Sakura,Yuki, Hinata, Kimiko, Ino, Rin, and Tenten head over to guy and you girls come over here."

The eight girl rushed over to their sensei in silence because everyone knew not to defy Anko orders.

"Ladies the reason I called you girls over is because you will be playing volleyball as a make up for missing the unit," pointing at Sakura and her friends " Karin and her team will be your opponents. So like any volleyball game you must remove all earrings, bracelets, and because all the other girls are in their shorts and shirts you will need to remove all clothing besides those to make it fair, is that understood?" There was a scary glint in their teacher's eyes that made Sakura shudder in fear. Karin and her three friends quickly obliged while Sakura and her friend stood in pale face horror, until a certain red head started mocking them.

"You guys look like you have seen a ghost!" Howled the redhead in laughter.

"Anko-sensei is it okay if we just stay in our sweats? Im not sure I feel comfortable with this" Asked Sakura in a pleading voice.

"No!" Anko yelled with an amused tone.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Come on sensei please!" The three girls were pleading as if their life depended on it.

"For the final time no, and because I had a feeling you would feel this way. I called for help from some of your classmates." Anko said as she was walking across the other side of the gym and laughing like a mad woman..The four girls were officially horrified because they knew there was no way out of this mess, plus they weren't sure if their gym teacher hadn't gone off the deep end. So while Anko went to get these so called classmates and the girls were again left alone with Karin and her group.

"Sakura this is bad very bad!"Yelled Ino in a whispered tone.

"I-i agree we need t-to think of something a-and fast." Stated the worried looking Hinata

" Guys chill at least she not the devil by making us to wear only our spandex and sports bras," Tenten Said flatly.

"What ever happens, happen just make sure your mark is covered got it." Whispered Sakura.

"Are you guys really that afraid to show a little skin. More like flab in your case eh nerds!" The red head cackled catching the four girls attention.

Worry was taken over by rage, but before a fight could break out between the two groups Anko returned with none other than Leaf Highs heartthrobs starting will none other than Neji Hyuga with his long brown hair and white eyes, Shikamaru Nara the lazy-ass genius with his pineapple hair, Naruto Uzamaki, last but not least Sasuke the other girls at their weird ass school the four of them found the notorious playboys revolting in all sense of the word. Karin and the other girls on the other hand were completely infatuated with them, sending flirtatious winks and kissy faces towards the boys who completely ignored them or pretended to gag. " All right boys you know what to do!" Yelled the she-devil herself. Within a blink of an eye one boy stood behind each of the girls with a death grip on their shoulders.

" Lets start with quiet one."Boasted Anko.[Insert evil cackle]

When the girls realized just what was going to happen it felt as if they hit with a ton of bricks. All the girls were held in place even though they struggled to get out of the boy's grasp which ended up being useless.o make it worse Karin and her band of sluts were complaining that it was unfair that their Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji weren't doing the same to them. All of which was being ignored curtsey of Anko and the boys. Naruto released Hinata then reproached her carefully as if not scare her into running away.

"Sorry about this Hinata." Said a blonde boy with spiky hair and baby blue eyes with a slight tinge of pink across his normally tan cheeks.

"It's n-not your fault but N-Naruto but p-please be gentle okay and try not to rip anything."

"Okay Hinata, I will be careful." Naruto said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

One sweatshirt, a tank tops, a pair of sweat pants and a two pairs of shorts later the Hyuga heiress was in her school issues gym shorts and matching top. She stood there blushing while it sunk in that in actuality the heiress was smokin hot and everyone except for Sakura, Ino and TenTen stood in complete shock. With every girl revealed an even hotter body, each were accompanied by more nose Karin was turning a deeper shade red because unlike the other girls she's a try hard ugly person who attempts to look pretty on the outside whereas everyone knows that true beauty is found on the inside. Finally it was Sakura's turn and to say she was mad is an understatement century.

A large group had now formed around the thirteen staring in anticipation.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Yelled the pink haired girl and once again tried to pry herself from the youngest Uchiha but again it was feeble effort. He moved in front of her looking deep into her emerald eyes sending a shiver down her spine. She found herself looking just as intently into his "His eyes are so beautiful but so cold." She thought even so her eyes gave the message " You are so going to regret this!" in return. She finally looked away and allowing her eyes to wonder, she was greeted with his flawless skin, memorizing onyx orbs (he was well built as were the other guys) chiseled jaw and his raven locks which fell lazily across his face to sum it up his face was hypnotizing. "No wonder why people call him hot!" She thought to herself. Two tank tops and two shirts and their school issued sweat shirt and pants later she snapped out her trace she saw all she had left on her body was her shorts, and the only thing protecting her secret was her school issued short sleeve gym shirt.

"Thank god I am done, how many layers can one person wear! Why the hell did agree to this in the first place!" He thought to himself. Looking down at the girl in front of him. He barely recognize her as the same person frankly because this person went from fat to small and dainty, yet the tone in her legs and forearms suggested she was extremely fit. It took sharp finger stab to the chest bring him back to reality, but then he soon wished he wasn't there because a set jade eyes were glaring daggers at him. But because he was an Uchiha he decided brush it off and decided it would be fun pick on the poor girl.

" So... Why did you and your friends do this the first place, what could you possibly be so embarrassed about that you would dress in such vulgar outfits? Not only that but wear that many god awful layers? Sasuke said with an amused look on his face forgetting to remove the last layer of clothing.

There was silence and then a deep sigh " We are not embarrassed about anything we chose to dress like this for a specific reason and like hell if you think I'm going to explain it to someone as repulsive as yourself Uchiha! So if you please let me go. Furthermore it seems that unlike me your slutty fangirls would be more than happy to take my place. So I will say it one more time release me you egotistical bastard!" Yelled the hysteric pink haired girl before stomping on his foot so he would release her.

Sasuke was absolutely dumbfounded ( no one had ever found him ugly more or less repulsive before) as he watched the girl turn on her heel and head to the locker rooms with her friends trailing close behind and leaving just as the bell dismissed their class. The boys were about leave when they were stopped by none other Karin and her group of sluts.

"Hey honey when are going to go out."Asked Karin in an attempted sexy purr, which to Sasuke and the rest of the gang sound like a cat being ran over by a car.

"Like he would date you, ya four eyed whore." Yelled Naruto leaving people in a fit of giggles and Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you ramen loving freak, Sasuke loves me." Shot back Karin with sly smile plastered over her face. Whereas everyone else was fighting to not let out a laugh or in Sasuke case trying to hide the complete and utter disgust show on his nearly impassive face.

"Really how so, you are not even dating." Said Naruto through fits of laughter.

"Anytime now Sasuke will be coming to tell me he loves me, then after that we will start dating then after high school we will get married and have a whole bunch of beautiful babies because both me and Sasuke are beautiful people so it to be expected." Karin said in a matter of fact tone.

"What the hell is your problem you troublesome woman?" This time it was Shikamaru who said something because Naruto was currently indisposed at the moment as he was currently rolling on ground laughing his head off.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked a little to innocently

"He means that Teme would never think about dating a slut like you!" Howled Naruto still on the floor clutching his stomach.

"That isn't true Sasuke baby is it." Karin asked she made a face resembling a psychotic killer clown which was supposed to be her attempt at a cute puppy dog eyes.

After gaining his composer he gave Karin a sexy smirk then told her to come over to him. A triumphant smile was on her face as she walked past his dumbfounded friends. He leaned next to ear and said "I would never date someone like you in a million years." Karin's eyes became like saucers filled to the brim with tears.

"You are lying I know you are just playing hard to get, but no need honey you don't need to pretend anymore who cares what other we are perfect together."

"Karin you got rejected get it through your thick and stupid skull. I don't like you and never will!" Sasuke said in a murderous tone.

"Why!" Karin screamed as she began running towards the girls locker balling her eyes out.

"God Teme you have some messed fangirls dude."

"Hn,what a psychotic creep" he said making his way to the locker room change.

After changing at record speed the girls met at their usual spot and began walking to their next class. The morning classes were over faster than normal and it was already time for lunch. The girls met at their special lunch spot located at the base of the cherry blossom tree which was secluded away from the rest of the student body.

"Hey forehead can we wear normal clothing tomorrow and ride the cycles to school." Ask the blonde as she took a seat at the base of the tree.

"Sure pig our cover is blown anyway so why not have a little bit fun," the pinkette said with a smile as she and the rest fallowed their friend taking a seat next to each other in a small circle. They talked about random things and laughed as the watched the four heart throbs being chased by rapid fangirls.

" Hey Saki why not just reveal our true identities, besides hasn't your manger been bugging you about performing, then holding that triple x factor band contest? Not only that but they won't believe us anyway that is until the contest that is." Asked the brunette.

"You know what Tenten thats a great idea but I don't think we can get it all ready before tomorrow so lets start preparing for it during will give us time to talk to my aunt and the producer."

"Sounds like a plan Saki."

" We would have be super careful because if the press got wind that one of the most famous singer, dancer, and model goes to the same school as Ino Yamnaka [Flower], Tenten [Chocolate], Hinata Hugya [Snow] who just happen to be famous actresses and professional dancers, the press would have a field day!" The Hinata said on the verge of yelling.

" So Sakura are you in?" Asked Ino

"You know I am pig!"

"This is going to be very interesting." Said Tenten as the four girls made their way in to their lockers to get their stuff for their next class.

"I can't wait see Karin's face when she realizes who she has been messing with lately!" Ino said trying not to giggle. A silence was shared between all the girls eventually all of whom succumbed to a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

The sun wasn't even peaking in the window, as the girls were already up performing their mourning routines, and because of yesterdays little incident the girls decided it was best to just go to school in some what normal attire and because they where taking the bikes to school (instead of walking like normal) they ended up wearing black faded skinny jeans and a sports bra (that covered their marks from being seen) for the fact the leather jacket they were wearing were skin tight. Each grabbed their family necklaces and a t-shirt (that once they arrived at school they could change into). It was about 7 a.m when they were ready to go, with helmets in hand. The school was about a 10 minute drive from their house, which left them enough time to change and hang out a little before class.

They were turning in to the school parking lot they noticed there were ton of students already there more than likely waiting for friends to arrive.

"Hey Saki look at all the people," Ino said through the microphone in her helmet.

"I wonder why they are all so early?" Sakura thought to herself. As she fallowed Ino through the parking lot to find a spot to park.

" Hey Ten, Hinata you guys still behind us right?"

"Ya Saki we are right behind you, but I was wondering where we are going to change considering there is a ton of people here already and probably half the female population is in there getting ready impress those egotistical bastards."

"Not sure but your probably right, I would like to keep my dignity so we need find another place to change." Sakura said in a serious yet playful tone.

"You have no reason to be shy forehead, your body is smokin if I was a guy I would date you" Taunted Ino in a creepy voice. They came to a stop parking their bikes next to each other.

" Shut up pig, that's not funny!" Sakura yelled as she was dismounting her bike,the rest doing the same all while laughing at their pinked haired friend.

"Anyone have any ideas on where we could go and change privately?" Asked TenTen

"W-we could always change up at the track." Hinata said offering up an alternative.

"Hinata that's perfect!" yelled Ino enveloping the smaller girl in a suffocating.

"Ino... can't... breath...please... let go."Gasped the Hyuga heiress

"Sorry Hina sometimes I forget my own strength." Ino said rubbing the back of her neck as Ten Ten and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Anyway lets hurry and get changed it's a little chilly." Hinata said grabbing a small duffel bag from a side compartment of her bike.

The four girls headed up to the track not noticing that their arrival caught the attention of the four most popular guys in school.

"Hey Teme who do you think they are."

"I have no idea, dobe."

" Should we go and check?" Asked Neji as he and Shikamaru were approaching their group.

"It's to troublesome," complained Shikamaru

"I think we should go see! What do you think Teme?"

"Dobe shut up."

"Come on Teme it will be fun!"

"Hn" Sasuke replied before Naruto was dragging him behind him, and Shikamaru and Neji were silently fallowing behind them. Taking it as a sign they were coming Naruto let go of Sasuke and lead the way to the track where they had seen the mysterious people heading. Making their way through crowds of students they briskly walked down the end of the sidewalk there they hung a left towards the back of the school where a curving path would take them up to the track. This took all but five were approaching the track when they caught a glimpse of mysterious people, making them stop dead in their tracks. Carefully watching every movement made by the strange people not wanting to miss anything.

The boys presence went unnoticed, while one person still wearing their was picking out two shirts from a small duffel bag and threw them at their corresponding owners who were only in jeans and sport bras, the girl who still wore her helmet commanded

"Hey Ino, Ten toss me your helmets." The two did as they were told and threw their helmets at their friend who not surprisingly caught the helmets with ease then set them on the bench with the other helmet which was Hinata's. All the girls were except Sakura were putting on their shirts to cover their abdomens (They all have belly button rings) which were defined and chiseled to perfection after many years of strenuous years of working out.

"Holy crap," Neji in an awe stricken fashion.

"Who would of thought they would actually be hot, how troublesome even so it helps explain a little bit more about why the don't ogle us, but I have a feeling there is more to this than what meets the eye."

" I wonder whats wrong with that one." Said Naruto pointing at the one still fully dressed.

"Be quiet they might hear us." Hissed Sasuke.

The boys fell silent once more and continued listening to what the girls and unknown person were talking about. They watched as the known as Hinata walked over to the unknown person asking her question.

" Hey Saki need some help getting your helmet off?"

"Sure Hina that would help thanks."

"Saki how long do you think we are going have to keep our secret from everyone?"

"What do you mean Hina?"

"What if people put two and two together? Because by changing back to what we truly look like people are going to start making connections."

"We will just have to adjust." The pinkette said with a sigh.

"So getting off this weird topic, did any of you notice the guys fallowed us up here?" Hinata asked while unlatching the back of the helmet, then letting the pinkette remove the helmet completely until her pink locks were released fully and it cascading down her back.

"How dumb do they think we are?" Snorted the brunette as she adjusted her leather jacket."Hey Saki maybe we should go say hi to the idiots."

"Sure why not." Sakura sighed in a bored tone grabbing her bag and white shirt, falling into step with her friends. Within a few minutes the were at the fence, then once at the gate Ten Ten took the time to yell "Perverts," then rushing to catch up with her friends. It wasn't a second later when they heard four thuds. "Idiots," the girls said under their breaths as they watched the boys scramble from the ground trying to gain their composure. When it was determined that it was safe the boys decided to fallow the girls but at a distance.

"Nara what do you think is up with them?" Neji asked they continued to fallow the girl back down the path.

"I am not quite sure nor do I really care, but for curiosity's sake have you noticed anything different about them?" said Shikamaru slightly intrigued.

"Well yesterday they were all geeky looking but today they look completely different." Piped in Naruto.

"True not only that but their whole persona has changed from shy and invisible to confident and over bearing. That kind of change is practically improbable. This so troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"So basically what you are saying is that they have been pretending to be who they are not." Neji implied.

"Yes, as I said before they are more than likely hiding something, what that is I have no idea."

"Must be something important if they have gone to all that trouble hide it."

"What do you mean Hyuga?" Sasuke asked eyeing the Hyuga suspiciously.

"Think about it, why were they freaking out about stripping down to regular gym clothes when clearly all of them are fit beyond a normal person."

"Maybe they have body issues."Chimed in Naruto

"Also for the fact that they practically ignore us and look at us as if we were filth."Neji said clearly making a point to ignore Naruto suggestion.

"Hey Teme, what do we do, should we fallow them?" Asked the hyper active blonde.

"Hn." Silence fell over the group as they listened to what the girls were saying.

"Hinata do we have anything planned after school?" Asked Sakura out of the blue .

"No why?" Hinata asked with a questionably look.

"No reason, but I do think it would a great time to address a small issue with our friendly neighborhood stalkers." she said with mischievous smile.

"I smell a plan, and that smile on your face forehead means it's going to be good." Beamed Ino.

"You know it pig." Sakura said beaming back at her friend.

"Guys I hate to be the barrier of bad news but schools going to start about 15 minutes so we better pick up the pace girls." Informed Ten Ten.

Deciding that it would be best to get in the locker room and change before the other girls they picked up their pace also because they didn't want to have to confront Karin and her lackeys just yet. They sprinted down the curving walk way and down the stairs and the rest of the student body pushing and shoving trying to get to the gym as fast as possible. With the boys still hot on their trail. They were making their way through hall in the west wing of school when they caught sight of Karin and her groupies standing next to the gym door apparently waiting for boy did she look ticked off. They were about to make a run for it when Karin's sicking voice rang out catching their attention.

"Crap what do we do!" yelled Ino

"Plan alpha x!" Screamed Ten Ten sprinting in Karin's direction with Ino at her heels shoving past the pissed teens and pushing open the doors and holding them open for their friends not even seeing the crowd of students that was assembled in the gym.

"Hey Hina!" Sakura shouted as she watched Karin and her friends get over initial shock and create some sort of barricade to prevent from getting through. "What until I get my hands on you! I dare you to try and get past this nerd!" Yelled the fiery red head only to be completely ignored by the two.

"Ya Sakura?"

"I think we should do the High flying maneuver, what do you think?"

"Sounds fun lets do it." The boys were staring in pure amusement as they watched the girl get ready to perform said they headed the back way to get into the gym without being detected by their rapid fan girls.

"Hina you ready?" Sakura asked slowly stepping this time the whole class was assembled behind Ten Ten and Ino, watching every move the two girls made.

"You know it!" Hinata exclaimed picking up the pace.

Within a blink of eye Hinata was sliding on her knees,while Sakura was doing a perfect handstand on top of her shoulders, she kept her balance as Hinata quickly got back to her feet and sprinted full speed at karin and company. Just before she completely ducked after diving between Karin and Yuki's head Sakura pushed down on Hinata's shoulders allowing her push herself into the air and gracefully soar over the crowd landing without so much as a scratch. Plus having the satisfaction of leaving an even more pissed red head and company to stare in wide eyed shock.

"Hinata did you see their faces!They were priceless! Karin's face was all like... and the rest of her group were just as funny!" Howled Ino in the nearly dead silent gym as she rolled on the ground laughing as well as clutching her stomach.

"So it looks like Pinkie and her nerds got a make over." Said a silky smooth voice from behind them. Without turning around Sakura knew exactly who was behind them. "Did you and your friends get tired of stalking us Uchiha." Sakura asked stiffly as a surge of electricity racked threw her body.

"That reminds me, your group, my group track after school at three thirty. We have some things to discuss." Sakura then left to change. "Whats with her?" Asked Naruto loudly as he watched the rest of the girls leave without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It three twenty and the girls were sitting up at the track,waiting for the guys to show up. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were laying on a set of bleachers without their jackets on trying to get a tan while Sakura as sitting stiffly as if all her senses were being amplified and unknowingly to others she was muttering profanities under her breath. Which of course did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Forehead you doing alright."Ask Ino sitting up to face an almost rigid and jumpy Sakura.

"I am fine pig." Sakura said with a fake smile hoping to get the blonde off her back.

"Hey guys I know you having a important conversation and all but you might want cool it, the guys are coming." Said Tenten. Sure enough less than ten seconds later four shadows appeared in the distance.

"Let's just get this over with."Sakura said getting up and heading towards the guys. The two groups meeting in the middle of the track.

"So Pinkie why did you summons us to the track." Asked Sasuke with smirk. Sakura only responded with an raised eyebrow, Sasuke's smirk quickly changed to a frown after five minutes of no response.

"What!" He almost yelled.

"I have a name, so use it Uchiha!" Sakura said threw gritted teeth. Her aggressiveness taking everyone off guard. Her head was pounding, she felt dizzy and wanted to puke, not deal with conceited bastard and his to mention that her birth mark felt like it was on fire.

"Hey Saki are you sure that you are feeling okay." Asked Hinata

"As I said to Ino I am fine I just wish get things taken care."Sakura said shallowly as she tried focus on the group of guys in front of her. Unfortunately her body had something else in mind and that when her body decided to fall limp into none other than Sasuke Uchicha's arms. Sasuke shot a questioning glance at other three girls.

"I knew something was up with her!" Shouted Ino before she whipped out her cellphone and took a picture of the sleeping girl who was now snuggled into Sasuke's chest comfortably. Sasuke was about ask what Ino was doing, but decided he really didn't want to know and that it was best if they took care of Sakura right away.

"Looks like she forgot to take her medicine again."Hinata said with sigh, this new information caught all the guys attention.

"Why would pink...I mean Sakura be on medicine?" Questioned Sasuke slowly lifting himself and Sakura up, he then repositioned her so he was holding her bridal style. Everyone else remained seated waiting for the Hyuga to answer but was instead answered by the blonde.

"Knowing Sakura, she probably didn't have time to eat lunch and this morning she for got her iron supplement." Ino said ignoring Sasuke's question.

"I guess we better take her to the doctor just to make sure she's all right." TenTen suggested but was stop by Sasuke.

"I have a better idea."Sasuke said with a smirk then tried to reach for his phone, but with Sakura in his arms he couldn't reach it. "TenTen do me a favor reach into my pocket and grab phone, I want you to input all of your numbers in there, then scroll threw my contact list and find my mom's number, call her tell her that she needs to come to the school right away and to park in the 'spot' near the cherry blossom tree. That should convince her that you are no some crazy stalker or someone trying to black mail me."Sasuke said, Once the phone was in Tenten's hands she dashed across the field."This one is going to be a handful isn't she?" Sasuke asked brushing away a stray hair from the small girls face.

"You have no idea!" Ino excitedly "Forehead here is one of the most strong headed people I have ever known. But she is also one of the most gentle and caring people I have ever met."said Ino

"Hey teme you should head down with Sakura soon, we will help the girl out and we will meet you at your house." Naruto said in an unusually serious voice.

"Hn, dobe make sure get my phone back." With that her began to run back to the front of the building with Sakura snugly tucked in his arms. when he reached the front of the school he had to push his way through the different crowds boys and fangirls leaving all of them to stare in a state of shock. Just as he approached the single cherry blossom tree a when a limo pulled up to the curb. A woman stepped out and was looking for someone. She had be one of the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen. With her long legs and curves in all the right places she with her astonishing raven hair and warm onyx eyes. which eventually found their way to her youngest son. Then she looked down and to her surprise she found a young women nestled in his arms asleep. Then she noticed weariness in the eyes of who she assumed were the girl's friends, each making their way forward and out of the crowd with Sasuke's friends in could tell that everyone was clearly worried for the young woman and it was truly a heart breaking sight to see worry in the young women's eyes. Lady Uchiha made her way to her son and looked him straight in the eyes which were normally emotionless but now they full of worry and distress.

"Come Sasuke we must get her to the house, you can explain on the way." Lady Uchiha said in stern but motherly voice. Sasuke fallowed without another word and then they were headed back home.

"Sasuke whats going on?" asked shifting slightly as she watched as her son held the sleeping girl close. After explaining what happened he finished by saying "The little poindexter forgot to take her Iron this morning and and fell asleep on me and won't let go." His mother laughed at her son's predicament. After about fifteen minutes the limo came to a stop in front of their home(cough-mansion-cough). Sasuke and Mikoto both slid out quickly and made their way into the house. And into the sitting room.

Mikoto now took the time to look over the girl and almost immediately recognized her.

"She is from the Haruno Clan..." Stated Sasuke's mother

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked in surprise

"You see Sasuke, the Haruno's were are very best friends many years ago, and by the looks of that girl in your arms,is the heiress to the Haruno corporation. Sakura correct?" All Sasuke could do was dumbly nod, "Tiny little thing isn't she?,But I bet she is just as hot headed as her mother was."Mikoto chuckled remembering 'the good old days'.

"Not to mention she is sticking to me like super glue. For something so small she has a crazy strong absolutely refuses to let go!"Sasuke said in a frustrated manner.

"Her mother was the same way,but luckily I know how to remove her."

"Really, How?"

"Just watch."Said Sasuke's mother as she bent down and whispered something into the girls ear making release Sasuke but grapple on to her instead.

"Mother how did you do that?" Sasuke said confused

"If she didn't take her iron and she has been super tense it will be a while until she will wakes up. I'll hold the little darling while you go clean and Sasuke you mentioned her having friends I would like to talk to them." Mikoto said ignore her sons question.

"They will be over as soon as they are done grabbing their stuff, I am having the guys bring them over later." with that he disappeared upstairs.

Half an hour later Sasuke came down stairs to find his mother on the coach reading a book with Sakura curled up on her side like a kitten.

"Sasuke dear do you know that Sakura talks in her sleep."Mikoto said looking away from her book to her son.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asked slightly amused

"Well first she that if Ino ate her pop tart she was going to kill her, then she something about how TenTen shouldn't use other people's toothbrushes to clean the toilet, It was quiet funny."Just before Sasuke could retort back their front door burst open and a blonde quickly made her way to the sleeping girl who was currently attached to the older women. Mikoto giggled at the girl's reaction towards her sleeping friend.

"Lady Uchiha thank you so much for taking care of our friend, I am..."

"Ino Yamnaka correct?" Lady Uchiha asked before Ino had a chance to introduce herself. "We make it a point in our business to know all of the future heirs, so yes Hinata I know everyone of you."

"Sasuke your mom is so cool!"Shouted Tenten in amazement and fear

"Hn"

"Hey Ino we need to give Saki her medicine then get her something to eat." Hinata said handing the blonde Sakura's meds.

"Fine! Just let me get a picture." Ino said scrambling over to the sleeping girl with her phone in hand. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the blonde's antics.

"How many of those does she have?" Asked a slightly creeped out Mikoto

"You don't want to know." Hinata said shaking her head

"The weirdest part is that Ino can remember exactly when,and where she took all of them."Said TenTen as she watched Ino whisper something in Sakura ear that made the girl spring off the coach and tackle the blonde.

"Care to explain what just happen."Asked an even more confused Mikoto as she watched the pinkette chase the blonde in circles until the brunette decide to end the fun.

"All I told her was that I going to eat her last strawberry pop tart." The blonde said happily.

When Sakura became fully awake she looked like scared she heard Ino's voice.

"Saki you forgot your medicine again." Ino said sternly

"I am sorry."Sakura said with the most adorable puppy dog eyes that were on the verge of tears.

"Here we go again." TenTen and Hinata said in unison as they sat next to Mikoto explaining what would happen next. And Just as they said Ino gave in and gushed over the pinkette.

"Happens every time." Said Hinata lightly laughing at the sight.

"I bet you are you hungry. Should we order something?" Asked Mikoto getting off the coach and walking in to the grand kitchen to grab a muffin for small girl so she wouldn't fall asleep until actual food got there. She retook her spot on the coach and motioned for Sakura to sit on her lap, the girl didn't even hesitate and took a seat leaning into the older ladies embrace. She was then handed a chocolate chip banana muffin to munch on.

"If we are ordering out then we better order a lot because the little piggy on your lap Lady Uchiha is a bottomless pit."Said TenTen with a chuckle

"I not a bottomless pit." Sakura said with a mouth full muffin. Earning a laugh from everyone in the room. "What was it something I said" asked the pinkette earning another fit of giggles.

"You have to one of the cutest bottomless pits ever." Gushed Mikoto, then she turned to the boys who were waiting in the corner of the room snicker at what happened. "Any way lets order pizza and just get whatever you think we will need." Mikoto said to the boys. "The girls and I as well as miss sleepily head need have a talk."

"Saki come here and take your medicine."

"Okay Ino." Said the pinkette coming over to get the medicine from her 2 minutes the girl was conked out and sleeping soundly on her friends lap.

"Is she always like this?" Asked Mikoto getting straight to the point

"Only when she forgets her medicine, or is really tired or just wants to use one of us a teddy bear. She has done it ever since we met her, mainly to TenTen or Hinata or myself. She's so small it make it easy for us to hold her."Ino said with a dream like smile

"Most of the time she cuddles with Ino, Ino finds it really cute that Sakura is so clingy when she is tired." Informed Hinata with a chuckle"

"Does it bother you at all?"

"Of course not!" Ino said taking another picture "She has done this since forever."Ino said gushing over the sleeping girl.

"She was always been the smallest of us, so it never really bothered us. Plus we can't resist those puppy dog eyes of hers, its quite sad really."Said Hinata

"That so true, they are just so cute. I think she could get me to just about anything with those eyes of hers!" Exclaimed the blonde while running her hand through Sakura's hair. Small moan escaped the pinkette's mouth as she leaned into Ino's touch.

"Lady Uchiha what is it that you really wanted to talk about?" Hinata asked getting right to the point.

"What do mean Hina?" Asked the Ino confused

"Its why she got rid of the guys am I correct?"

"You are very right my dear, I should have known one of you would have seen through my intentions."

"And that would be... would someone please explain whats going on!?" Asked Ino having no idea about what they were talking about.

"Well to tell you truth I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure what do you want to know?" Asked TenTen

"Is it true that each of you hold a birthmark on your shoulder?" Mikoto asked in an almost serious tone. A look of shock and realization hit them in a wave of bricks.

"So you know who we are, and what we do?" Asked TenTen She got a node in response.

"Any way what marks are you talking about?" Asked Tenten

"TenTen she's talking about the Destiny mark, of whom only eight are graced with and who have destined match." Informed Hinata

"Hinata's right thats exactly what I am talking about." Said Mikoto

"How do you know about them?" Asked TenTen

"Because I am also a holder."

"WHAT!" Yelled the girls in unison

"Also apparently one of you girls holds my son's mark." Mikoto said "You see this normally pertains to one of a prestigious clan and one of common citizenship. It's not often that the eight heirs marry into each other." Mikoto said more to herself than to anyone else, even so she didn't miss the look of shock and disbelief on the girls faces.

"What are saying that each one of us is betrothed to one of those pompous wind bags?" Ino practically shouted earning a moan from a sleeping Sakura a giggle from the older woman.

"Yep."

"You have to be kidding."

"Nope."

"Man, so what do we do now?"Ino sighed

"First wake up sleeping beauty, then go change into swim wear, then meet me by the pool to wait for the guys, plus I want to know who is paired with who."Mikoto said gleefully

After receiving the directions and waking Sakura up all the girls made their way up to change, After about fifteen minutes the girl made their way back down now only in a bikini in their respective color.

"The boys will here in 20 minutes they had to pick something else up." Mikoto said leading the girls to the huge pool. Mikoto then took a seat on one of tanning chairs and motioning for the girls to fallow. "Okay let me look at them."

The girls moved the hair that was covering their shoulders "Well this will an be interesting night." Thought Mikoto to herself. "Okay girls you can go swim." Mikoto said watching the bolt across cement sides of the pool and into the the water. Mikoto silently watched the girls as they played Marko Polo chuckling as Sakura stood in the middle of the pool while the others each stood in the corners making the pinkette job a lot harder. She was enjoying watching the girls play the pointless game but was interrupted when she heard a Sasuke's voice call out for her..

"Dear, we are having dinner by the pool." She shouted and sure enough within a minute four boys carrying pizza, soda, chips emerged from the house only to stop dead in their tracks. Mikoto went up to them and grabbed the food and taking it to the table, not before telling to close their mouths before they caught bugs in them.

"Girls foods here!" Mikoto yelled gaining the girls attention as well as snapping the boys back into reality.

"Yay food!" Sakura shouted getting out of the pool as quickly as possible with the rest of the girls close behind.

"I think Sakura's hungry." Joked Naruto "Thanks guys!" She said then redirecting her herself towards Sasuke instead of the food, tackling him in a hug, luckily he keep his footing as he caught the girl that came at full speed at him. This simple action caused everyone else to look on with pure shock plastered on their faces.

"Hi Sasuke."Sakura said detaching herself from the boy.

"Hey Blossom." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face as he gave the girl a one armed hug and a kiss on the forehead just to piss her off.

"Sasuke don't call me that!" The girl shouted with and embarrassed smile as well as a blush that was turning a couple shades of red.

"Okay you two get some food and sit down we all need to have a little talk." Said Mikoto

The teens obliged getting their food and sitting down.

"Sakura dear I know your job is stressful and all but you really need to be more careful, as for the rest of you I received a call from Tsunade while you were changing, she said that the school is going to be going under some renovations and that this up coming up coming and the which would lead to spring break are cancelled as well. She then continued asking me look after you and the other girls while she is away. Of course I accepted her offer, saying it was no problem. So for the next four weeks you girls are staying here with me!" Mikoto shouted gleefully. The girls on the other hand just looked mortified.

Hinata was the first to get over the shock

"Thank you Mikoto, we are only each others family, so it means a lot to us that you would let us stay with you. We promise not to be a bother." Said Hinata in a serious now everyone had finished eating.

"It's perfectly alright, I believe I can trust you, besides it will be nice to have other females in the house other than we can all go shopping" Mikoto said which in return got her a smile from four of the girls. But the fact that they all had no family greatly bothered Mikoto as well as the boys.

"Lady Uchiha when are we going to collect our things?"Asked Ino

"No need to worry I took the liberty of having your stuff brought over before you go to sleep."Said Mikoto happily

"Thanx!"Ino said happily

"Hold up Ino! Lady uchiha how do you know Tsunade?" Asked Sakura a little suspicious of the older woman's intention.

"I know Tsunade because I knew your parents Sakura we were best friends." Mikoto said gauging Sakura's reaction. Sakura's face went from complete shock to emotionless suddenly she hastily made her way to the door and out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Poor girl, I didn't mean to upset her." Mikoto said sadly

"What happened to them?" asked Naruto softly.

"They were killed during a business trip, their plane crashed and everyone on board were killed, there were no survivors. Of course after the crash it all the names of the people killed were broadcasted on the that Tsunade took Sakura in. Shortly after Sakura moved to our old school and ever since then we have been friends. Even so she never talks about her parents much " Ino said solemnly

"So how did you girls meet exactly?" Questioned Shikamaru

"You mention you went to the same school correct." Stated Sasuke

"It all started the first day Sakura came to our school at the very end of the school year, like now Sakura has tried to blend in as much as possible (Becoming the class nerd). I found it really weird, then during the next school year my suspicions were confirmed when I saw something that I probably was't supposed to see and hear..." Ino Said in a low voice as she began telling their story, leaving out some details that were for only Sakura to say.

~Flashback~

_Sakura's POV_

_When I woke up this mourning I had this feeling that something was going to go wrong, I slowly got up from the comforts of my bed and made my way to the bathroom to start my daily routines. Once I was finished I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to a small wardrobe in corner of my huge room that contained my disguise for during school. You are probably wondering 'What the hell!' why, well that's story for another time. I quickly slip on a super baggy T-shirt, some jeans, and some basic tennis shoes, then quickly brushed through my waist long pink before putting it in a tight bun. As I headed out of my bedroom I grabbed my cellphone and my back pack as well as a pair of thick rimmed glasses. Even though I didn't them I still wore them to conceal most of my facial features. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple before heading to the garage where I slipped on my leather jacket and helmet. I then walk over to security pad an put in the password for the garage door to open. I then walk over to my to sleek motorcycle. Placing my 'nerd' gear into my backpack I mount my bike and turn on. Once that was complete I glanced over at the clock it was 6:00 am. I then rode off to that hell hole that adults call school. I started attending school at Hokage high school at the very end of the semester last year and because I tried be invisible socially ' plus I have an IQ of over 200' I was dubbed the school nerd and I prefer to keep it that way. I parked in my my normal parking spot near a cherry blossom tree. After turning off my bike and dismounting I quickly made my way into the school. I pass through the large entrance and take a right corridor to my locker I grab my gym bag and throw it over my shoulder. I then head to the girls locker room to change into warm up clothes before the horrible school day begins. Once in the locker room I strip down to my sports bra and change into spandex and I put on a pair sneakers, seeing as I have time I don't rush making my way to the gym. I take my time to stretch and warm up my muscles. When out of no where I was once more hit the same feeling from this morning. Little did I know I was being watched._

_Ino's POV_

_I decided to go to school early to practice the new routine I came up with for the squad. As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw motorcycle already there. I brushed any suspicions off figuring it was just the janitor here earlier than normal. I made my way to the entrance once inside I made my way to the wrestling room which was right above the weight room and gym. I could hear a noises coming from below. I quietly made my way over to rail to see who was by the sound of it beating the living shit out of a punching bag. I peer down at the figure. I could by the build and the clothing of the person was wearing it was a female. Wanting to get a better look I set my stuff down as gently as possible and made my way back to the gym floor. I slowly crept until I could get a good view of the girl. The girl was petite in frame, seemed fit, had two tattoos one one her shoulder blade that extended up onto her neck and the other was on her hip. Both were beautiful arrangements of cherry blossoms, but what was most amazing about the girl was her petal pink hair and the more I thought about it the more I realized who it was. It was none other than Sakura Haruno our class nerd. "What an interesting development," I thought to myself "But to be sure I better tell the girls then we can hunt Haruno down and figure out she if she really has been lying about what she looks if not I have a lot of work to do."_

_~Time skip~_

_The lunch bell had just rang and I am on my to find my two best friends, I assumed that they would already be at lunch I was about to and seek them out when out of no where I saw Sakura heading towards the roof. I decide this was a better time than ever find out if I was right. I wait a _

_few seconds before I began to silently follow the pinkette. After a few flights of stairs she approach the roof door. I stayed right behind the door as I watched her walk not far away and take out a cell phone. I stayed quiet listening carefully. After about two the person who she intended to call picked up. _

_'Hello I would like to to Tsunade Senji'_

_'Pause'_

_'Sakura Haruno'_

_'Pause'_

_'Hello Mother, sorry to bother you while you are busy. I was just wondering when I supposed leave for England next week for the photo shoot.'_

_'Pause'_

_After hearing Sakura call Tsunade Senji mother I didn't here the rest of the conversation, I bolted back down the stairs not caring if she heard me or not. I continued running until I got into the lunch room where I quickly looked for my friend Tenten and Hinata. It took me all of five seconds to spot them. I dashed over to them grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them into a abandoned classroom on the other end of the school. After making sure no one followed us I locked the door._

_"Ino Yamnaka what the hell is going!" Shouted the brunette known as Tenten as she glare at me_

_"You wont believe what I just found out you guys." I said slightly in shock_

_"Try us." Said an indigo haired girl known as Hinata_

_After telling the about this morning and after noon they stared back at me with wide eyes. All I could is nod in shocked agreement._

~End of Flashback~

"I thought you said that both of Sakura's parents died in the crash." Neji said with a questioningly eyebrow lifted.

"What Ino means is that Tsunade adopted Sakura as her own." Informed Mikoto

"Precisely and that's exactly how Tsunade and Sakura view their relationship (mother and daughter)." TenTen said.

"As I was saying when we found out who she was we were quite shocked, but to tell you the truth we just wanted to get to know her. Our first attempt though went horrible she ran away from us like a scared rabbit about to be shot by hunter."Ino said scratching the of her head. Were as the girls were nodding in agreement.

~Flashback~

~Time skip (After school)~

_" Hey Ino are you sure that she went that way?" I heard Tenten ask to left of me as I sped in direction the pink haired girl went._

_" Yes I am positive." I say_

_"Why are we fallowing the class nerd anyways Ino?" _

_"She hiding something and I want to find out what, after that we are taking that girl to the mall to get her something other than those ugly rags she calls clothes. Besides they do nothing for her figure plus I don't think she is who she says she is." I say still watching the small girl on the motorcycle ahead of us._

_"I don't know Ino she doesn't seem like type..." Hinata said in an almost upset voice._

_"Ino what is this girl to you, just some you can use or do you actually plan to be friends with her?" Tenten asked me sternly almost challenging to say the wrong thing._

_"I want to know who she is and then maybe we can be friends." I said innocently. We watched as she turned into a driveway. Then just moments later she came out sporting Puma training gear._

_Sakura POV_

_After getting home and getting dressed I decided to go take a run in the park, hoping to shake the feeling that someone was watching me. Once outside I started running at a nice even jog but after a block when I passed a purple jeep with none other than our school cheerleading co captains Ino Yamnaka, Hinata Hyuga , and Tenten in it. I picked up my pace hoping they wouldn't notice me but sadly they did. Then I noticed they were getting out of their car and fallowing me. I began sprinting towards the park only to be cut off none other TenTen who just so happens to the captain of the track team. I slowly back up only to hit a wall, a really soft wall. I look around to see Ino Yamnaka standing behind me with a smile on her face. "Oh crap," was the only thing that came to my mind as I was being cornered into the park wall._

_Then an idea struck me. "Jump!" I jumped over the wall just as Ino was about to say something to me. I jumped in the air and landed on the other side of the park wall. It wasn't long before I heard three sets of footstep on my trail. " What the heck could they want from me." I thought as I raced across the park._

_Normal POV_

_After an hour of running Hinata and Ino had to stop and take a break because they were sweating panting_

_" Heck... who knew she could... run like that! Yelled the blonde falling to the ground exhaustion._

_"Ya." Hinata said breathing in deeply sitting next to her blonde _

_(Time Skip)_

_An hour later Ten Ten came back with a passed out Sakura on her shoulders._

_" How did you do that." Asked Ino in complete awe._

_" After I tackled her the ground I told her we just wanted to talk and she passed out."_

_"What should we now." asked Hinata_

_"Let's take her back to my place."Said Ino in a cheery voice. The girls walked back to Ino's car with sleeping girl there arms. They then headed to Yamnaka residence as quickly as possible trying to get there as fast as possible so they didn't have to chase after the girl again._

_"MOM, DAD Im HOME!" Yelled the blonde as she stepped into the house. She was immediately greeted by her parents. Who then greeted her friends only be shocked by the passed out girl in TenTen's arms. Sakura snuggled closer to TenTen seeking held the girl in comforting and motherly way._

_" Ino Yamnaka what is the meaning of ...," Yelled only to be interrupted by pink haired girl quiet pleas and tears streaming down her face. _

_"Mommy, Daddy please come back, don't leave me here alone." The pinkette cried in her sleep with tears streaming down her face. The room was dead silent as everyone in the room just stood in shock at what the petite girl had just said._

_"Poor thing she must be so lonely, TenTen dear please hand me the girl then you girls go change, and Ino dear please grab something for her to wear." Mrs. Yamnaka said with a sad smile as the girl gripped her shirt with more tears coming down her face._

_The girls quickly mad their way upstairs to change then brought down an extra pair of sweats and shirt with a matching jacket. They made their way into the front room each taking a seat close to the pink haired girl who was still asleep in Ino's mother's arms._

_"Mind explaining what happened Girls" Asked Ino's father taking a seat directly next to Ino's mother. After an half an hour of explaining what happened during this time window Sakura's crying had turned into light whimpering._

_"So what you three are saying is that you chased this girl around a park for two straight hours just because you wanted to talk to her?" Asked Ino's Mother getting nods in return._

_"You see she transferred at the end of last year, and hasn't talked to we thought we would ask her to hang out with us like at the mall or something but when we tried to talk to her she took off." Explained TenTen_

_"Not mention she wears those horrible sweaters and those huge clunky glasses to school everyday. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't weigh that much, yet she covers herself up as if she is trying to hide something."Ino stated as she watched the girl shift in her mother's arms then shivering and slowly began to wake up._

_"Inoichi dear please go make this girl some tea, girls hand me those clothes ." They all fallowed 's orders quietly and quickly. Sakura came slowly into consciousness._

~End of Flashback~


End file.
